Rapunzel's First Lights
by Odie Ball
Summary: Rapunzel's life in the tower. Gothel's past. Life after her return
1. Chapter 1: The Stars

Chapter 1: The stars

"Mother what are those lights in the sky?" Little Rapunzel asked. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she marveled at the stars. "They are called stars, my Flower" Gothel answered back as she was cooking dinner.

Rapunzel looked out the window for a while longer. She didn't realize it, but she was getting closer to falling out the window. "Get down from there, or at least back away. You're going to fall. " Rapunzel looked down. Her mother was right. She was so close to falling out. All she cared about was the stars. They were so beautiful. She wondered why she had never noticed them before.

"Can I touch the stars, mother?" She was still looking out the window, but now she stretched out her left arm in an attempt to touch one. She caught herself before she fell out. Gothel's heart skipped a beat. Her precious flower was surely going to fall to her death if she did not stop her. "Rapunzel get down from that window now, or I'll have to close it!" she snapped.

The sad Rapunzel got down from the window. She walked over to the table, and sat in her chair. She was a little sad. She laid her head down on the table. "And no you can't touch the stars. They are farther away than the sun." Gothel answered this time with a softer tone.

Rapunzel was 5 at the time. She was just starting to remember details about certain days, and the new things she discovered. We was always wanting to learn something new, and was full of questions. Gothel on the other hand was not so pleased with her new discoveries. The constant questions annoyed and worried her. She didn't want Rapunzel to know about what was outside the little tower. She knew soon she would have to distract her with some new activities soon. Curiosity of the outside world was not a good thing for her flower as far as she was concerned.

They ate dinner in quiet. Both thinking their own thoughts. Their thoughts were much different from each other's. Rapunzel was thinking about all there was to do and learn, Gothel on the other hand was thinking of a way to stop her from wondering about the outside world ... perhaps a safer distraction for her young and curious mind. Then she thought of the perfect way to distract her flower.

"Next week this day it will be your 6 birthday" Gothel tried to sound as sweet as she could. Rapunzel had a look of puzzlement and confusion. Then the question came "what is that?" "Every year you have what is called a birthday. It's a day to celebrate the day you were born. There is cake, and if you are good I might have a surprise for you that day. " Gothel waited for the response. Of course it did t take long "I love surprises...and cake! But really surprises! " the little girl was bouncing up and down. Gothel knew she should've waited a little longer to tell her. She set her elbows up on the table, and she put her hands over her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on.

Rapunzel stopped and noticed something was wrong. She went over and tugged on her mothers dress. "Yes, Flower?" Gothel looked at the child with tired eyes. "Why are you sad" No matter how much Gothel despised the child at times, she couldn't help not liking her emerald eyes that were just perfectly oversized for her face. Of course Gothel personally thought to herself that her own complexion was much more beautiful than Rapunzel's.

"I'm just so tired. How about we brush your hair. Then it will be time for bed. " Rapunzel never enjoyed going to bed, but she was an obedient little girl. With a sigh she said "Yes, mother. "

Gothel stood up and went over to her chair by the fireplace. Rapunzel followed her. She took her stool and sat by Gothel. Rapunzel put her elbows on her knees, and her hands on her cheeks. Gothel started to brush Rapunzel's hair. "Come on Flower. Don't be sad. Tomorrow you can wake up, and discover new things."

Rapunzel sighed, and started singing the song she sang every night:

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the face design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

Gothel took a deep breath in. Her gray hair and wrinkles vanished. She was young once again. Rapunzel turned to face her mother when the song was finished.

"Goodnight my Flower. I love you" Gothel said holding the child's hair in her hands. "I love you more. " she replied. "I love you most." Gothel kissed her hair, and sent her off to her room.

Rapunzel climbed into bed. 'Why does she never let me explore, and get out of the tower'. The young girl was quite intelligent, but little did she know of the struggle that was to come in the next 15 years of her life.


	2. Chapter 2: A Birthday Surprise

Chapter 2: The Birthday Surprise

Rapunzel had waited so patiently that whole week for her 6 birthday. She had asked Gothel about her birthday one time that week. That was a bad idea. Gothel was very angry with her, and had threatened to not throw a birthday cell ration for her. Of course she didn't want that. She quit asking her questions after that.

She sat up in her bed that morning of her birthday. She braided her hair, and put her dress on. She walked towards the curtains that separated her room from the rest of the tower. She stopped at the vanity but the curtains. There was a small mirror attached to it. She gazed into the mirror. She looked at herself, and said to herself 'I hope today is the best day ever!'

She opened the curtains. It was dark in the tower. The window was slightly opened. She walked down the stairs very quietly. She saw a note flapping slightly against Gothel's bedroom door

I _went to get something for you. I'll be back soon my Flower._

This wasn't the first time she had left Rapunzel alone all day. It hurt though. She left her alone...on her birthday. She didn't really know what a birthday was, but it sounded very fun and exciting. A day that was all about her...but no one there to celebrate with her. She opened the window. At least the sun was shining.

She loved the sun. To her it mean warmth and kindness. That was something that she didn't get to experience all that often lately.

She looked over the landscape around the tower. She couldn't see much, but the space she could see was amazing. The birds chirping, butterflies playing, and a boy riding a horse... Wait... What? She looked again. To her amazement, right below the tower, a thing she had never seen before looked up at her. It waved. She waved back. The creature looked like her. She suddenly became afraid. Gothel warned her about the outside world, and the creatures of it. She backed away from the window. She ran to her room.

A few minutes later she heard a voice from down below the tower. "Miss, miss, let me in. " she wandered back down the stairs. She glanced out the window just enough that she could see it, but far away enough the the thing couldn't. She saw the thing in detail. It had brown hair and charming looks. Little did she know it was none other than Flynn Rider. She had never seen another person. At least that's what she thought it was.

He left after sometime. She was hoping that her mother would never know about the incident.

She spent the rest of that day doing what she usually did: playing with her hair, drawing, and cleaning. She loved to draw. It made her forget how sad she was. She wasn't very good yet, but she was better than most kids her age. That day she was all out of paper to draw on. She decided to start drawing on the walls. She figured that if Gothel didn't like it, she would wash it off.

The first drawing on the walls of the tower were in her room. She drew a butterfly by where her vanity was. It wasn't the most beautiful butterfly, but it satisfied her.

Gothel went to town that day in Corona. She decided that it would be a good idea to get Rapunzel a gift. Lately she had noticed that her little flower was sad, and that she was slowly falling away from Gothel. Gothel felt that she did not have the full trust of the child because she was being to harsh.

Back in the days before she had the child, Gothel was an excellent thief. She was almost as great as the soon to be Flynn Rider. Over the hundreds of years of stealing Gothel had learned the best ways to never get caught. That's how she was able to child her flower back so easily.

Every now and then she would go back to her old ways when she needed food and other supplies back at the tower. Today would be a little more difficult than most, but in a way easier. She had waited until of the day of Rapunzel's birthday to go into town because there were a lot of people. She would be able to steal larger items easier with the cover of the crowd of people.

Everyone was running every which way. They were getting ready to light the lanterns that they let off every year for the last five years in honor of their Lost Princess. Everything from food to decorations were being bought.

Gothel had decided to get Rapunzel some paints...expensive ones from Mary's Art Shoppe. It would be a difficult steal. She walked into the store. "Good morning, madam. Is there anything I can help you with?" A chubby man at the counter asked. "Not at the moment, but I will let you know if there is anything." Gothel answered.

There was no one else in the store. This would be harder than she thought. The paints were in the center of the store. The man was looking right at her. Suddenly she had an idea "Kind sir, there is something you can do for me. I'm an artist from out of down, and...well you see...I'm very forget full, and I've forgotten my paintbrushes back home. I was wondering if you had any Olari paintbrushes. I understand if you don't. They are very hard to find. " Gothel thought there was no way he had any on display. They were to expensive. He would have to go to the back. "I will have to go to the back and see." The man hurried to the back.

In the meantime Gothel took a package of Olari paints (to which she was surprised to see out on display) and left as quickly as possible.

She went about taking food and other items throughout the day. When she stopped for lunch she noticed a peculiar little brown haired boy come into town. He looked suspicious, so she watched him a little more. He walked down the street, and he took things on his way. No one seemed to notice him. That little boy reminded her too much of herself.

Rapunzel was enjoying herself. Drawing, wondering, and just having a good time without Gothel there. She had gotten over the fact that her mother had forgotten her birthday. She didn't really care all that much any way.

She went downstairs, and she was gazing out the window once more. The sun was low in the sky. It was about 6 o'clock in the evening. She noticed movement in the wall of vines by the rock wall. Gothel appeared shortly after. "Mother!" She cried out gleefully. She let down her long locks.

A few minutes later Gothel had reached the base of the tower. Had held on tight to the hair as Rapunzel pulled her up slowly. Rapunzel was quite the strong little girl. She had only been able to pull Gothel up twice before. Rapunzel was never sure of how Gothel was able to get in and out of the tower by herself, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go out.

"My sweet Flower" Gothel said as she embraced Rapunzel. "Mother! I'm so happy you're back!" The little girl said. "What's in your basket?" Rapunzel pointed to the basket. "A special surprise just for you, but first I have dinner and a cake for you. " Rapunzel was so excited. She went to the table and sat down. Gothel started making Hazelnut soup. It was Rapunzel's favorite, and Gothel hardly ever made it.

It didn't take long for the soup to be made, and Rapunzel almost inhaled the soup. She couldn't wait for the cake.

While Rapunzel waited for Gothel to finish her soup, Rapunzel went back to the window. She brought her stool with her, so she could stand on it and see a little bit more. It was dark, and the stars were out once more.

Then there was something out in the distance. At first there was one, then there were many. "Mother come look!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Gothel went over to the window.

The lanterns! How could she have forgotten! How was she going to explain this? She took a safe route " Yes, look at the lovely stars!" She said calmly behind her shaky voice. "Why are they faster than the other stars?" "It's simple. Stars move, but some move faster than others" Gothel lifted the child off the stool onto the cold floor. Of course Rapunzel believed her mother, but she still had some doubts in her mind.

"Rapunzel come on now. It's time for your cake and surprise!" Gothel said hoping to distract her. "Yay!" Squealed the little girl. Her mind had forgotten about the lights for the time being...


	3. Chapter 3: Gothel's Past

Chapter 3: Gothel's past and Flynn Rider

Something about that boy in the village was bugging Gothel. There was something about that boy. It had been over a month since she had seen that boy, and yet he was still in her mind. The way he moved stealing one thing after the other. The other thing that bothered her was the boy seemed to be alone, carefree, like nothing bad could happen. If something did it seemed as though no one would care, or even notice.

Gothel had a quite the childhood. Hundreds of years before Rapunzel's parents were in existence, Gothel's family moved to the very small and verily new kingdom of Corona. Gothel was the only girl, and youngest child of her family. They were a rich family, and so Gothel was spoiled and got everything she ever wanted. When things didn't go her way, she would cry.

As a child, her family lived on the kingdom's main island. Her brothers even helped build the marvelous castle, and the Cathedral for the royal family. Her father was the royal architect.

In everyone's eyes she was the perfect daughter and child. She could do everything perfectly. She was a star in corona and in the surrounding kingdoms the at the time. The young Gothel even was friends with the royal family. She was especially close to their daughter, Geneva.

They spent almost everyday together. They were like sisters to each other.

One day there was a ball, and there was a prince. The prince fell in love with Gothel, and Gothel with him. How could he not? She was beautiful. Her raven black, curly hair was amazing. Her features were gorgeous. Even the flower could never restore the looks she had when she was younger. The king and the queen needed their daughter to marry that prince. Geneva was their only heir to the thrown. They told her that she had to get him no matter what it took. Well, Geneva loved her parents more than Gothel. She did as she was told. The prince fell in love with Geneva's sweet personality. Hers was just like Rapunzel, optimistic and wonderful. Maybe that's why Gothel despised, but secretly liked the child so much.

Then one day, the prince told her that it couldn't be. He loved the princess more. Gothel was furious. The one thing she truly loved was gone. No one had ever told her no. It had always been about her. She became seriously depressed. She became a dark, narcissistic person.

One day she decided she couldn't possible get him back. She decided that if she couldn't have, him no one could. She went up to the palace, and then she set it on fire. She ran to the woods. Determined to not come back for a long time. This is when she found her precious flower. She looked at it. When she touched it a vision came to her. It was quick. In it, she saw herself years later singing the tune to the flower. She saw how it made her young, and how it healed her. Then a single quick flash of green eyes crying,and long blonde hair being brush as the song was sung again once more. She saw a young man with brown hair be stabbed from behind. No faces could be made out though.

She stubbled back as she came out of the strange vision. At first all she could do was marvel at the flower. She got closer to it. Then she sang the song for the very first time.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the face design_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_

Gothel felt the effects of the flower full force. All her scratches were gone from the plants she ran into just minutes before.

Gothel was 20. This is the age she would return to everytime she used the flower after that. She immediately thought how she would never let anyone take the flower from her. If they did, she'd do whatever it would take to get it back. It was like something took over her.

Over the next few days she weaved a basket that looked like a bush to put over the flower for when she left. Then against her own promise, she went back to Corona.

Part of the castle burnt down before the villagers could put out the fire. A few other places in town had burnt down also... Including her own home. She went to ask who had died. Her mother, most of the maids, the entire royal family, the prince, and a few others had died. She had done it at night. Everyone had been asleep. Everyone in the castle and surrounding it had died. Her father and brothers had been hunting that night. They were safe for now.

For the last time in her life Gothel cried that night. The cry for her love and her friend and her mother. How could she had been so selfish to murder the people she had loved?

A few days later a doctor came out and said that the prince was barely alive. He told the legend of the sun flower. He said if it was found it could heal him. Of course Gothel ran as fast as she could to get it.

She went to visit him that night alone. She sang the song. It didn't seem to work. She tore off one of the petals and made him eat it. He woke up. She told him about the flower. She asked him to run away with her. He said yes.

They went to a kingdom called Farina. There lived in peace. Gothel transplanted the flower when the moved there. They both used the flower for themselves for hundreds of years.

One day Gothel used the flower, and didn't see a man behind her. He told everyone about the flower. Everyone thought he was crazy. The legend died again... For five years.

Gothel and the prince had a little boy 4 years before Rapunzel was born. All three of them used it.

One day when her little boy was about 6 months old, Gothel visited the flower. She had another vision. In this one all three were using the flower. It shriveled up and she died away. That day she decided to run away with the flower. She left her baby and husband behind. She cared for no one now, or anything except for the flower and herself.

During her years in the other kingdom she stole, so that they never had to worry about money. She was really good now. That's how she survived in Corona by herself. She was skilled. She was never a wanted thief because no one even new who was stealing.

She built a tall tower where she would plant her flower and live forever. There in solitude where no one would find her, or her very precious flower.

The day she was going to take the flower to the tower the guards came and took the flower. When she found out what happened she was furious. She took the child when she found her hair turned brown when cut. The tower was a perfect place. She would never let her flower see the door which she came and out of, and she would never get out.

Now that's how she is an old, dark, and extremely narcissistic woman.

She went to town that day to find the boy. She had to see his face. She wandered aimlessly looking for him, and when she found him she turned him towards her.

"What is your name, boy?" She inquired.

"Eu-Eugene Fitzerbert. " the nervous boy said.

"How old are you?"

He stood a little taller "I'm 10" he said a little cockily.

"And where are your parents?"

"My father told me my mother ran away when I was a baby, and my father died when I was 5. Now please, leave me alone. " he was getting creeped out.

"Is your father Henry Fitzerbert?" Gothel was starting to put the pieces together.

The boy shook his head and ran off.

'That's my son' she thought. She never wanted to see the child again. She couldn't possibly bring him back. Not after all she had told Rapunzel. Plus she didn't want him to run off and tell about Rapunzel. She left the town.

She returned to Rapunzel who was enjoying her self while painting a man with brown hair, hazel eyes, in a blue vest, and brown boots. Gothel was angry 'How?' She wondered.

The truth was the night after she saw the young boy the flower have her a vision of the boy when he was older. She couldn't forget about him. She had to get it out of her. The only way was through art.

Gothel made her wash it off the wall. She was so angry at her. From that moment on Gothel was different, very different...


	4. Chapter 4: Pascel

Chapter 4: Pascel

Rapunzel had grown older. She is 10 now. She still has her wonderful eyes, and of course, her sweet personality. She is getting skilled at art. She's painted most of the walls and furniture, and every year she keeps asking for the same thing: Olarie paints and paint brushes. She was happy. She had everything a girl wanted, or at least she thought she did.

There was something missing. In one of the animal books Gothel had given her, there was a story of two creatures who laughed and played together. They were called friends. Naturally Rapunzel wanted a friend.

"Mother, why can't I have a friend?" She asked her one morning. "Rapunzel I've told you. Never trust anyone except for me. They'll hurt you. They'll laugh at you. Please be honest with yourself, Rapunzel. I mean,for heaven's sake, look in the mirror. "

Her mother was right. She was what Gothel had always told her she was a clumsy, immature, and naïve, little child. She looked to her reflection in the mirror.

Gothel saw her face. She was close to tears. "Now do cheer up, Rapunzel, you know I will always love you, my Flower. "

"The same to you" Rapunzel gave Gothel a hug. "I'm going to the bookstore today. What would you like me to get for you?" Rapunzel brightened up again. "Something I've never read before, of course!"

Rapunzel helped Gothel gather her things. Before she let her down her hair she let out a sweet,"Goodbye mother, safe journey. "

"I'll be back shortly my Flower. " Gothel kissed her head as she stepped out the window. Rapunzel let her down gently. Then she watched her walk to the vine wall. She always waved back to her, and Rapunzel did the same.

Rapunzel went about her daily chores. She sang a little tune as she swept and mopped. Something was a little unusual though.

Rapunzel went over to Gothel's room. Her door was open. Gothel had always locked her bedroom door before she left. She was about to close the door when she saw a book in the corner of the room. She went in and picked it up. It seemed very old, and it had a lot of dust on it. Rapunzel blew and wiped the dust off. It read: " _The tales of Noámi and Pascel."_

 _Ra_ punzel, being curious, looked into the book. She read the first page and was instantly engaged in the book. She kept reading and reading. Her mother never really cared what she did while she was gone, so she continued reading. She found a section that was particularly interesting to her:

 _That day I saw Pascel playing in the street with the other children. I was very young, but I knew I loved him. I tried to get him to notice me, but he never did. The other girls were much more pleasing to the eye than I was._

 _There was one day that I was going about my business when I saw him surrounded by a group of older girls. They laughed,"Noámi, daughter of the farmers, no one shall ever care for you. " They continued to laugh as I walked away crying in shame._

 __ _I walked down the street a little farther. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was startled as I turned around. Pascel was there. He brushed away my tears. He gave me a loving embrace, and then he said "I care a lot for you Noámi."_

Rapunzel was confused. What did this mean? A man and a woman can love each other? Yes, there was people making fun of the girl. Gothel was right about that part of the world, but what about the other part? So many questions went through her mind.

She hid the book in her vanity drawer. She knew her mother would be furious if she found out she had it. It went against a lot of the things she had ever taught her about the world. She was so caught up in thought she didn't her Gothel's call until her third cry.

She went to the window and let her hair down. She pulled Gothel to the top. "Why did it take you so long to come, Rapunzel?" You could tell Gothel was irritated. "I-I was taking a nap. " Rapunzel smiled. She felt guilty. She had just told her first lie. "You were starting to worry me, my Flower." " I'm sorry mother. "

Over the next few days Rapunzel continued reading the book when Gothel was sleeping or when she left. She had finished the book within a week. When Gothel left one day, she returned the book to its original spot in Gothel's room. She decide to paint a picture of Pascel and Noámi above her bed. Gothel would never notice. She hardly ever came into her room, and there were far to many painting for her to see just this one.

But Gothel noticed everything. Rapunzel's sudden silence was out of the usual. Rapunzel wandered quietly around the house in deep thought. Gothel thought it was awfully odd that she didn't ask any questions because usually she was quite full of them.

"Rapunzel, is there something wrong."

"Not really"

Gothel went over and petted Rapunzel hair. "Just remember I will be here for you my Flower. How bout we cheer you up? I would love to see your lovely paintings in your room. It's been a while since I've been up there" Gothel looked at her flower. Rapunzel hesitated, but she knew if she said no Gothel would rush up there any way

"Alright mother."

Rapunzel walked up the stairs timidly, her mother behind her. They stepped into her room.

"My, my Rapunzel! Look at all the drawings you have done since I've come up here last!"

Rapunzel watched Gothel look around the room. Right before Gothel looked over to her painting of Pascel and Noami she pointed to the big sun on the ceiling.

" it's my favorite one!" Exclaimed Rapunzel, but Gothel was not fooled. She looked over to the bed then back to Rapunzel. "This one is very interesting Rapunzel. "

She slowly walked over to the painting. Rapunzel's fear was showing through her eyes. Right before Gothel was close enough to touch the painting a green chameleon landed on her head.

She screamed, " Get it off, get it off!"

Rapunzel scrabbled to get it off Gothel's head. When it finally got off, Rapunzel held him close. "I shall call you Pascel because in this moment I love something more"...


End file.
